


Once Upon a Dream

by King_City_Witch



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_City_Witch/pseuds/King_City_Witch
Summary: Thorin doesn't know why the Shire is so familiar until he does.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Writing Prompt.S:
> 
> You're vacationing in a city you've never been in before, when you suddenly find yourself in a place you've seen hundreds of times in your dreams. The person you always see in your dreams is there too, and they slowly turn and ask "Is it really you?"

Thorin had been walking through the Shire for hours, feeling as if he should know the way yet doubting every instinct. The rolling Green hills, now dark and silent at night were like a maze to him. 

Tharkuns directions had been vague and perhaps helpful if he had been here before. Eventually he found a helpful Hobbit who pointed him in the right direction, yet as he went up Bagshot Row all he felt was a strange feeling that insisted he'd walked this road before and only now walked it alone. 

The few little bits of memory he could associate with this place were only dreams though, hopes of a love and peace that went beyond his means. He had always considered them a hopeless wish but enjoyed the feelings too much to discard them. With how little he had for himself, surrending all to his family and people, what was the harm in keeping those dreams for himself?

At the top of the hill he approached the house slowly. It was caution for a strange place, not baseless fantasy he told himself, which slowed his steps now. But he knew that door, that bench and, perhaps, the one who sat upon it smoking with him in lovely dreams.

He knocked on the door and waited, glancing about at the little hillside dwelling. Still he could not ignore the feelings, but it made no sense. He'd worked in Bree many years and seen Hobbits, but never worked in their little hamlets. How could he know this place? 

The door opened, finally, to a warmly lit hall and a Hobbit. He stared at this little creature with his golden curls and bright eyes and finally every argument to the contrary fell away like ashes.

"Is it really you?" The little Hobbit whispered, staring up with awe.

"Aye." Thorin gasped, all the familiarity finally making sense. "It is, Bilbo."


End file.
